Eulogy
by La Fantasma de la Obra
Summary: Callie Torrez hated speaking publicly...the only speech she'd ever volunteer for is Mark Sloan's eulogy. Takes place at the beginning of season 9. One Shot


Callie Torrez sniffed and squeezed her wife's hand before wadding up yet another tissue into her palm and standing. She managed half a smile at the minister that quickly disappeared as she neared the open casket. Looking at his face, it seemed like he was just sleeping, just like he had during the nights they'd spent together. Choking back a sob, she forced her eyes away and stepped up, behind the podium. In any other circumstance, she would have refused to speak publically and she wasn't even sure that she could SPEAK at that moment. It really struck her colleagues who filled the pews in the large church. The only speech Callie Torrez was willing to give was the eulogy for Mark Sloan.

She set her paper on the podium and cleared her throat in an effort to will away the new round of welling tears. Moving the microphone to closer to her face she began, "He would've kicked my ass for this." A nostalgic laugh echoed through the crowd. "As you all know I'm sure, I hate public speaking and I hate myself for hating public speaking." She rocked the podium and licked her lips in an effort to maintain the composure it'd taken her two days to muster up, "But…I knew I'd hate myself even more if I DIDN'T give my best friend a proper, a personal goodbye…I remember Mark's first day at Seattle Grace, way back when he was just Derrick's sleazy ex best friend, 'McSteamy.' Thank you Meredith for the oh so fitting nickname." Another chuckle rippled across the sanctuary.

"Quickly we all realized what a great surgeon he was, ESPECIALLY Chief Webber who hired him in spite of Derrick's grudge. Working with him, we quickly became best friend's and…well that escalated on occasion even though we both had other interests and we went through everything together. Highs and lows of relationships-" Faces of George O'Malley, Lexie Grey, Addison Montgomery, Erica Han, and Arizona Robbins all flashed through her head at the speed of light, "And the highs and lows of everyday life as a surgeon from rebuilding legs and lives for patients together to the merger and surviving a hospital shooting and coping with the deaths of mutual friends. We did it together…and while those are well and good…I have my wife to get me through those now…It's those memories that are going to get me every time." She sniffed, "The little things like flicking grapes at each other in the cafeteria, making dirty jokes during staff meetings, and using my shampoo when he stayed over because it smelled good…" She recalled him staying over, their most intimate moments that she would give ANYTHING to relive. But then she took a deep breathe and continued with something else, "Remember how excited he get a new case? His enthusiasm was awe-inspiring. He never groaned or rolled his eyes like the rest of us because each new day brought a new challenge and that's how Mark saw life…Most people thought he got excited because he could show off, which, of course, was part of the perks of being a surgeon…but that's not REALLY why Mark loved his job. Because he only let the public see his rocky exterior, nobody else knew what he shared with me in bed one night. He was reciprocating the excitement of his patients, because he was going to change or even save their lives whether it be a basic sweet sixteen boob job or a burn victim in need of an entire new face which only HE could craft for them."

Derrick Sheppard nodded in complete agreement, also trying to maintain his composure by remembering the good times and, though it was Callie speaking, he couldn't take his eyes off of his best friend lying in the casket. He bounced Zola in his lap to get a giggle out of her to distract him from the regret. He regretted holding the grudge against his brother for sleeping with Addison. Addison was a whore. Mark was his man whore best friend. It made sense. He shouldn't have stormed off and missed almost a year of Mark's life. If he'd known it would have been shorter than his own, he wouldn't have even gotten mad in the first place. His wife Meredith sensed his distress and rubbed his arm consolingly, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not only was Mark a life changing surgeon, but he was an artist…a heroic man…a mentor," She made eye contact with Jackson Avery. "A lover," Half of the women in the church looked down. "And one HELL of a friend." She sobbed into the mic a little and had to step back to wipe her eyes and take a few deep breaths. Dr. Sheppard also lost control of his emotion and then too let a tear escape his eye. He caught Callie's eye and gave her an encouraging nod. She stepped back up to the podium and gripped the wooden edge tightly as she bravely stared back into the audience, only to let her eyes fall upon her baby-THEIR baby, "A-and a DAMN GOOD father." She cried aloud again for moment before choking out, "And her mommy and I are NOT going to let her forget her daddy who was so in love with his daughter, before she was even born, he learned Spanish to try and help her blend with my family. He used to skip lunch just to sneak down to the daycare and play with her. You'd never seen a man SO in love with his child…When Sofia was born she looked like me…but the older she gets…the more she looks like him…Now I know that's for a reason…and I couldn't be more proud of my…Arizona's…and Mark's beautiful baby girl…I know he'll be watching over her as she grows up, as her guardian angel…I couldn't have picked a better one in Heaven myself. We'll make sure she knows how much her daddy loved her…because he did…he told her everyday…However…there are some people here that might NOT know how much he valued them…" She scanned the pews before spotting his protégé, "Jackson…He was SO proud of you that he didn't even care that you were leaving Seattle. He'd miss you of course, but he was satisfied to have taught such a promising young doctor which is why he pushed you so hard for so long. He thought it was an honor working with you." Jackson nodded and both a smile and tears festered up at the same time. "And Derrick, I know that you know you two were best friends…but Mark really did love you as his brother and he would tell you to not let this get you down because you're supposed to go kick ass and take names for him. No offense to Dr. Hunt, but you have to keep things running now at Seattle Grace Mercy West."

Derrick wiped his eye and grinned at her appreciatively. Meredith squeezed his arm. Meredith, she reminded her. "And though she's unfortunately not with us anymore, I feel like I at least need to acknowledge what all of us and she knew for so long. Mark may have dated around…but his heart belonged to Lexie Grey. We all thought their back and forth was annoying, but…what they had was genuine…and we knew it…and they knew it…and hopefully they can know it spending eternity together."

She looked back to her wife, "Then there's Arizona…I know how hard it was for you to tolerate him in the beginning. I have to admit, the whole lesbian lovers having a best friend baby daddy situation was odd, but SO rewarding and we pulled through. He knew you were an epic peds surgeon, but he was surprised by how much he liked you as a person…to the point that he even considered you a friend and he was happy that his daughter had you too as a mommy. And lastly, it's OUR job to make sure she knows how much her daddy loved her…and how much we loved him. Mark Sloan, you will be missed dearly, but your memories and your love will stay with us in our hearts forever."

As the crowd burst into applause and gave her a standing ovation, she stepped away from the podium and pulled a red rose from the arrangement sitting atop the mahogany and placed it under his stiff, white hands. She then bent down and kissed his cold forehead and whispered, as a tear slipped off her cheek onto his, "And I meant what I said, that I loved you SO much. I'll miss you everyday." With that, she pulled a new tissue out of her cleavage and rejoined her family on the front pew.


End file.
